Daughter of a Kurosaki
by Manual Breathing
Summary: My name is Torishiro Kurosaki, ever sense I had a weird dream about a white haired man when I was 6 I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed. At first I never really did believe in them, that is until I met Hayoto Hitsugaya.
1. the white bird

A/N-ok I have finally admitted it. Ever sense I watched episode 132 (SO CUTE!!) I have been in love with this couple, happy now I finally admitted it. Anyway I wanted to write a story about the couple ever sense but I couldn't think of anything-until now! FINALLY!! Well now I should say that if this fic goes well I might write the squeal to this. It is really go but I'm going ahead of myself and yes the summery does sounds like the one with Ichigo but the plot is different.

Summary- My name is Torishiro Kurosaki, ever sense I had a weird dream about a white haired man when I was 6 I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed. At first I never really did believe in them-that is until I met Hayoto Hitsugaya.

Disclaimer-I don't own bleach. But I own the plot and all of my characters in it and I'm just fine with that.(sobs in the corner) T-T

* * *

My name is Torishiro Kurosaki, ever sense I had a weird dream about a white haired man when I was 6 years old I've been seeing the souls of the dearly departed. At first I never really did believe in them-that is until I met Hayoto Hitsugaya. This is a story about how I meet Hayoto on my 14th birthday and I'm reviled to a side of my life I never knew about. I think I should start the morning of my birthday…

**The morning of Torishiro's birthday**

It was a bright and shining morning that day. The birds were singing their morning song, the rays we're stretching over the buildings of Karakura town. In a small house above the neighborhood clinic a girl that just became 14 started to wake up when all-of-a-sudden out of no were came…

"**GOOD MORNING TORISHIRO-CANNNNNNNN!!"**

Isshin.

Two seconds later Isshin found himself out the window with a giant punch mark on his cheek flying 100 miles per hour. Out from under the covers of her bed Torishiro stretched from the morning routine of kicking her Ojii-san's butt. She walked up to her mirror to get ready for the day. She had a petite frame and was no taller than 4'9. She had fair white skin with a little tan in it. Her face looked just like her mother's but instead of having her very dark blue eyes she had a dark aquamarine. Her hair questioned her the most, it was a violet black mid-short cut but also had a tint of white at the edges.

Today was a good day. Not only was it her birthday but also was a Friday so that meant she was able to get the day off, even thought her mom would have let her get the day off either way. Her mom was a kind, brave, strong, sometimes hard headed and strike , but beautiful woman. Torishiro has always admired her mother for her talents of working at the clinic as head doctor (Isshin was supposed to be retired but got bored so became second doctor in the clinic) to being a single parent (not counting Isshin).

But today wasn't the day to be thinking that, today she was going to go relax maybe play a few rounds at the soccer at the field and then come home to the find a not so surprising surprise party with her mom, her baka Ojii-san, and her aunt Yuzu. When Torishiro was finally done getting ready she went down stairs to great her mother and eat a normal breakfast…

"**SHIRO-CHANNNN you did you punch your Ojii-saaaaannnnnnn!!"**

Well a normal Kurosaki breakfast. When she was finally down stairs she saw her aunt Yuzu cooking breakfast. Usually she would be the one cooking breakfast because her mom was working in the clinic, her Ojii-san would be acting like her Ojii-san, and her aunt Yuzu would have probably been in her own home with her husband ( Ya shocker!!sarcasm). " I told you for the millionth time, STOP CALLING ME TORI-CHAN!! You know I hate that part of my name" she yelled at Isshin. But of course what ever goes into his head something totally opposite comes out " Oh Tori-chan what ever happened to the sweet little girl you once were!!" he yelled while glomping his granddaughter. "Ne!! Get off me!!" she said while counter attacking her grandfather. (reminds you of Ichigo huh?)

They where still having their little tussle when Karin came upstairs to finish some paperwork during breakfast. When she saw that Torishiro finally got Isshin in a head lock a giant anime vain popped on her forehead. " Will you two stop fighting so Torishiro can have a normal birthday for once, and also happy birthday sweetheart" Karin scolded but when she was telling her daughter a happy birthday her expression softened.

When everyone was at the table Yuzu passed around a great breakfast and also a cake that said 'Happy Birthday Torishiro!'. During the breakfast everything seamed be going pretty normal. This is one of the moment that Torishiro cherished most, when all of her family was with her just being…happy. She loved her family-cross out her father- all of them including her Ojii-san, her aunt Yuzu, and her mother and would do everything to protect them. But sometimes she felt that her family was hiding something from her. Like the fact she was able to see souls and sometimes dream of them when they die. She tried to slip it into conversations with her mother but she always said the same thing "There's no such thing" and would change the subject. So she listened to her mother and stopped believing in them even if she saw them sometimes.

After breakfast she said 'thank you' to everyone and headed out to the soccer field. Once she shut the door everyone let out a giant sight. For a few minuets everyone was quite until Isshin asked in a serious tone " When are you going to tell her?". At the sudden question Karin flinched as if was a cut to the heart. "She not ready to know" she stated quietly looking down. "Karin-chan you have to tell her. Its her right to know the other side of her li-" before Yuzu could even continue Karin abruptly stood up and yelled " SHE'S NOT READY TO KNOW!! I WASN'T EVEN READY TO EXCEPT IT!! ITS BECAUSE OF THE SIDE OF OUR LIFES SO MANY BAD THINGS HAVE HAPPENED…so many people have been taken. " The two other members looked at her from shock but then looked away after seeing a glimpse of her eyes. They stayed quiet for a few more minutes until Karin stood up and started walk to the doorway to the clinic before mumbling something about opening the clinic. The two other members sat there until they decided to continue their day as planed.

**Later on that day**

Torishiro was walking home because it was starting to get dark but decided to go the long way to think. Last night she had another bad dream of someone dyeing but she couldn't wake up from it. It was a weird dream about a small family, there wasn't a father but a mother and her two newly born twins a boy and a girl. Then one terrible day the twins caught a terrible sickness that could kill their not so strong lives. Their mother tried everything to help them but only one of them survived. At the funeral of her son she didn't even shed a tear but held her baby daughter so close it was like she was trying to prevent something from take her.

_'Why did I dream of something like that' _she asked herself. _'It doesn't seam right for a baby to die like that but also for the family to suffer too'. _While she was still thinking she decided to start juggling the ball to keep her body entertained.

_' I mean the baby didn't even have a chance' _One kick….

_' how can life do that' _Two kicks….

_' If faith was going to end a life so quickly why bother giving it!"_ Three kicks...

_' If I just could help it in some way..'_ fou-

Then a giant roar was heard that she had to put her hands over her ears from breaking. She also felt a giant feeling splashed over her that she had to steady herself from falling. The feeling was so strong but also so…Hollow.

Then she felt another feeling, this one more familiar but was more strong than a normal soul. She could feel both of them coming closer toward each other…towards her!!

She knew that there was no way the other soul could stand up to that monstrous feeling so she dashed off towards the other way as fast as she could and yelled at the top of her lungs "GO BACK!!".

* * *

to be continued...

Wow just by writing this I just know it has potential in some creepy way. To clear up some things in the story…

1)Karin is the doctor of the clinic

2)Torishiro has a great bond with her family

3)Torishiro takes after her mom in a lot of ways.

4)Ichigo isn't in this (yet) for a reason.

Well I think I cleared up everything…if you have any questions our just want to comment on this story R&R and I would be happy to reply.

Warning-if you flame I will send my fly monkeys to throw poo at you!!


	2. two is worse that one!

fanfic…for practice. I thank you Katsumi Kazama for that interesting review. I won't take it as a complement or a flame ,but thank you anyway. Other than that I think I didn't get any flames so my flying monkeys have been called off. (for now) Well enough of the introduction, lets start the story! Also there will be a lot of action in this one but I'm not that good at describing it so bare with me. Remember practice.

Disclaimer: It hurts so much!! I don't own bleach!

Chapter 2: Two is worse then one!

* * *

Night had finally fallen. The street lamps were turning on, the stores where closing up, and families where going home to spend quality time with one another. People say that when night comes it should sound peaceful. No bustling cars where diving by, no people walking up and down the sidewalks, too preoccupied with there schedule, and best of all no loud noises. Yes, the night is a time for peace and rest for everything in the living world, but what about the other world within it?

_Some where else_

A dark shadow was swiftly jumping from roof to roof surveying his surroundings. His swiftness was so fast that it seemed as if he were disappearing and repairing in thin air. He finally stopped on top of a lamp post checking his cell phone for anything. His expression was serious which seemed to go well with his appearance. He had fairly tan skin and a broad body. His eyes were a dark navy blue. His hair was a bleached white that was an unruly batch that seemed to be spiked in many directions, except for a few strands of hair that was left dangling around his face. He flipped his cell phone closed and started to jump again.

**Boy's POV**

_'Man this is a pain in the ass. Why do I have to survey 'this' town? This place was crawling with hollows. Yeah right. I haven't even seen a single one of them, none the less sensed one! That's the last time I listen to Matsumoto…Oh well I guess I don't have to keep surveying for long.'_ Then a giant rush of reiatsu came over him. He stood there shocked from the power of the reiatsu and how it was so well hidden that he couldn't even sense a little bit of it. 'How…' was all he could think about. 'How could something that strong just pass by me undetected?'

"Well, if it wants to fight lets fight". Soon he was on the ground speeding off towards the powerful reiatsu, excitement burning inside him. ' Finally something fun...'

Of course the boy was so caught up in his excitement that he neglected to notice the girl running towards him yelling "GO BACK!". Of course you know what happens next. CRASH! They both fell while rubbing their now sore heads.'Ow' they both thought. The boy soon stood up with no regard for the girl and started to speed up again until he heard her yell.

"Wait don't go there! Its to dangerous!". The boy was shocked and slowly turned around to know if the girl was really speaking to him. When she met his gaze he knew it was he she was talking to. This made him a little more shocked and maybe even scared.

" Eh, you! Can you see me?!" he asked with a little more fear in his voice than intended. _'Dammit, why am I so scared. Its just a human girl. But, her reiatsu is so high that she can see and TOUCH me?! Wait, this girl can't be the hollow that appeared earlier'_. **RAWR!** A giant screech was heard again but this time even closer. "The hollow's here." the boy mumbled but, it was loud enough for the girl to hear it.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What's a holl-". Before she could finish her sentence, the boy grabbed her and jumped onto one of the roofs. In a split second a giant crater was where they were standing. The dust from the crater had reviled to show a giant hollow. Its mask resembled the shape of a salamander's ,but had giant metal claws that were sticking out all paws and tails.( I can't think of a good hollow so just enjoy the action).

The Hollow spotted them on the roof and lifted its claw up into the air for another blow. The boy dodged it in time and was about to draw his sword but the hollow moved faster. It brought down its claw for a second attempt but only missed by a hair. _'Dammit, I can't attack it without hurting this girl. Better put her somewhere safe'_. Speaking of the girl he looked down for a brief second to see her frozen in shock.

_' Probably from the blast.' _he thought ,but what he didn't see was the blush on her face. He placed her on the side of one of the houses away from the battle. Once she was safe he shunpoed off to get ride of the problem.

**Torishiro's POV**_'_

_What the heck is happening?! I just decide to go for a short walk and now I'm in the middle of a battle between a white haired guy in his pajamas and a giant monsters! What else could happen!'_. Then suddenly she heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. She knew that she wanted to just stay there, away from all the metal clashing but curiosity got the best of her. She found herself at the side watching the boy and monster fight. The boy had a sword in his hand, a regular looking katana she once saw in a book, but a simple sword like that couldn't hold off giant metal claws, none the less defeat them. She watched the battle intensely, studying every move to memory. Both opponents were moving quickly disappearing and reappearing at the speed of light. Blade and claw clashing like roars of thunder over and over again.

They seemed to be evenly matched, but it also seemed that they were both holding back. The question was, by how much? Then the boy finally found an opening and cut the giant in half. The monster went down with a giant thud and blood was spurting everywhere, the boy stood there panting, looking exhausted, his legs ready to give out. Torishiro knew that he couldn't stand much longer so she rushed toward him before he gave out. He looked terrible, he had several cuts and bruises, a few bite marks, what seemed to be a broken leg with a deep cut in it.

"Oh my gosh are you all right! You look terrible." But the real fight begun when he said in one of the softest voices I have ever heard

"It's...still...alive." Right then and there I didn't know what was more frightening the way the monster suddenly stood up and regenerated into two monsters or the fact that I had to out run it! With the boys good arm safely over my shoulder I ran off as fast as I could. I knew what I was doing seemed really stupid at the time but I had no choice. Using my soccer skills I was able to jump about three fences and turn two corners without losing my balance or slowing down ,but I knew I couldn't hold this up forever sooner or later I'll get tired and everything ends…

"Hey! Could you at least pay attention to the people your trying to save! You almost dropped me back there!" I turned to my side surprised to see the boy conscious. With all the excitement I must of forgotten him.

"Wait, you've been awake this whole time and you didn't tell me?!" OK now I felt a little pissed off. This whole time I've been dragging him thinking he's dead while he was just enjoying the free ride! If I weren't running my foot would be kicking his ass right now.

"Well, if you were paying attention earlier you would have known that I have a plan."

"Really? Well, you could have told me that first genius!" I could tell he was starting to get annoyed, serves him right!

"Look just listen, if we can get this plan to work then we might have a small chance at living through this." Reluctantly I stopped talking just enough to listen to what he had to say. I knew what ever this was its going to lead to something really bad.

* * *

Chapter 2

To be continued...UH! I hate this! I feel like I failed someone TT.TT.Anyway this was really going to be a longer chapter but I couldn't continue from the last sentence no matter how hard I tried , so instead I'm going to make it a cliffhanger (I don't know if it really is a cliffhanger but…oh well.) I also wanted to apologize for not updating in awhile…this freakin chapter took up most of my time. I really hate this part of the story but without it I'll just have a giant plot hole. So bare with me till part two of this chapter. On a better note I'm glad I finally got Hayoto in this! Even though it doesn't say his name yet most of you probably already figured it out (and for those of you who didn't, well now you know!). Now remember to read and review or R&R. No FLAMES! You don't want to see my flying monkeys! Tell me what you think.

also give a big hand to shirochan44 for being an asome beta!! I love you!!(as a sisterthing you sickos!!)


End file.
